Elemental Drifters (Post Allegiant)
by emikoai.hatchio
Summary: Tris Prior, one of Dauntless' best prodigies, died during the Allegiant when David shot her five years ago…But is she really? What if she's not dead? But also not alive? When the Bureaus decide to shut down the Chicago experiment, the other experiments go to their help, including from the Russian experiment a woman that has no memory before the 5 years. Real summary inside
1. Summaries

**Elemental Drifters (Post Allegiant)**

**Long Summary: **

Tris x Tobias (Four)

Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, one of Dauntless' best prodigies, died during the Allegiant when David shot her five years ago…but is she really? What if she's not dead? But…also not alive? Not a monster. Not a zombie. But something else.

The day she died became the day where the other Bureaus took precaution and planned to shut down every other working experiment, which includes the Chicago experiment.

When Amity leader, Johanna, calls the other experiments help without the other leaders' consent, they meet the England experiment, the Greece experiment, France experiment, the African experiment, the Australian experiment and the Russian experiment.

When Russian Experiment 846, rumored to be the leader of the Elemental Drifters and originally from the Chicago experiment, meets the now Dauntless leader, Four, secrets and lies are revealed but the truth is nowhere to be seen.

What happens then?

**(**_Will, Uriah and all the other Dauntless (other than Al) are still alive, as well as Natalie and Andrew Prior_**)**

**Short Summary: **

Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, one of Dauntless' best prodigies, died during the Allegiant when David shot her five years ago…But is she really? What if she's not dead? But also not alive? Not a monster. Not a zombie. But something else.

When the Bureaus take a precaution and want to shut down the Chicago experiment, the other experiments heed to Amity leader's call for help, which also includes the Russian experiment with the rumored Elemental Drifter who originally came from Chicago.

When experiments clash and secrets and lies are revealed with the truth nowhere to be seen, what happens?

**(**_Will, Uriah and all the other Dauntless (other than Al) are still alive, as well as Natalie and Andrew Prior_**)**


	2. Prologue

**Elemental Drifters**

**Prologue**

_Where am I?_

Those were the first words that the blonde-haired woman thought as she woke up, completely sore all over her body, in a place she didn't recognize.

She looked around in the room which barely had any light. In fact, the only source of light she had for her room was the moon's light that went through the window, which practically consumed the left side of her room, and still it wasn't that bright.

She looked outside to see buildings, skyscrapers and a whole lot of things she didn't even know. When she tried to sit, that was when she noticed. Tubes, machines, and wires she didn't even know were connected to her.

Again, she asked no one in particular where she was. She knew she wasn't where she was before, which she also didn't know where it was. She just knew she didn't come from here because it didn't give her the sense of recognition or even just the feeling of familiarity.

Questions plagued her mind. As she sat up, she felt as if her every move was being watched and unconsciously, a shiver ran up her spine.

Her muscles felt sore, actually her whole body did. It felt like she hasn't walked in weeks or like she ran a whole marathon, coming first, without doing some stretching. Two opposite ideas with the same possible outcome was never good.

She looked around the room, trying to find a door that would lead her outside her room; the more she stayed, the more she felt being observed and it was giving her the creeps; but there wasn't any. Then reality hit her. If she wanted to get out of the room, she had to jump outside her window, with more than 30 stories to fall off.

She weighed her options.

'_Pros and cons. Pros and cons.'_

She chanted in her mind but she saw no good side. All she could imagine were the horrible possibilities that could happen in the room she was currently residing. Maybe she'll die by starvation or dehydration or even craziness. That she went crazy and jumped outside the window or even killed herself with the things inside the room. She doubted that just at least _one material_ had to be dangerous here. The labels she couldn't understand, the words she also couldn't and she saw no way of getting out.

A headache was beginning to start and though she did not know what, specifically, time it was, she knew that it was already past midnight. With the dark sky outside her window and the number of lights turned on inside and outside the buildings she saw, which weren't a lot, she knew as much that it was already very late.

She wanted to sleep though. _So _much. She wanted to fall back on the bed and give herself into the rest and peace. To be comfy again but she knew she couldn't. She _had _to find a way out.

'_I should at least roam the room and look for things that could possibly help me.' _With that thought, she tried to stand but as her foot stepped on the white-tiled floor, the lights in her room suddenly lit.

An alarm could be heard and the walls of the room turned transparent. Outside, she could see many people, both men and women, wearing lab coats and having clip boards with them. They were talking and talking and talking while others were shouting at each other.

As she looked behind her, she saw two scientists; a man and a woman.

The man had dark hair, tan skin and piercing coal eyes and it was certainly not the good kind.

The blonde didn't know why but she disliked the man immediately. Maybe it was because of how he was looking at her with such menace. Or maybe it was because you could practically feel crazy radiating off from him. She didn't know how the woman could stand in the same room as him, moreover stand next to him.

Her blue eyes squinted and looked at the woman beside him. She had dark black hair, that contrasted with her white skin, and had the same black midnight eyes but she didn't give off the alarming aura though she did give off an unsettling feeling, nowhere near like the feeling of the man beside her, but still…she couldn't explain it but there was something about the woman that wasn't right.

And then, for a second, the blonde noticed that the woman looked at her with pity and horror, but it was covered again by her facade when the man looked at her and she nodded.

The blonde was in deep thought, trying to calm her panicking, almost hyperventilating, heart.

"_What's happe-"_

She was taken out of her thoughts when suddenly she was bounded by the arms of the somewhat like silver bracelets by her wrists that she just noticed.

"Wha-" She wasn't even able to finish when unbearable electrocuting pain surged through her veins.

It was like the electricity was just surging through her veins. But it wasn't only just electricity that she felt but also burning, suffocation, stiff body, huge headache and she could _feel _everything. She could feel the vibrations and pain that her voice gave out when she screamed.

After hours and hours and hours, the pain finally stopped. The blonde was drenched with her blood from head to toe and she couldn't even stand on her own.

She went lifeless, still dangling through the silver bracelets that held her on to some thick line.

Giving into sleep would have been the best option for anybody here, but she wasn't just anybody.

As seconds went by, little by little, air was entering her body once more, the burning starting to recede, the ability to move came back but the headache was still there. If anything, the headache was getting worse, because she could still feel everything. She could feel the electrons and neutrons that were passing through the wires of her fluorescent light. She could feel the very blood of hers coursing through her veins, pulsing. She could feel the very air that she breathed as it went through her lungs and then to her blood and then to her whole body as it was being distributed.

Then all of a sudden, the pain came back, for only a second, when she felt anger reaching to the boiling point. Everything from there went to hazy mode because everything she could see was making her head hurt even more. But she could still feel everything. She could feel everything in the room that she knew that the lights were flickering on and off and would probably blow up. She could feel the walls were bending and breaking. She could feel the bracelets burn and she could feel every single thing.

Confused, she willed all her remaining energy to look at her captors. They were looking at her with fear and disgust, but one had a different look, the look of pure maliciousness. Again, the feeling came back as she saw the man. She froze in place.

But then she noticed something. Her floor was almost covered in sand and dirt and just everything. It was impossible. The room had no openings and just hours ago, it was still crystal white. Red blood, understandable, but dirt? It made no sense!

Her breathing hitched when she heard the man's voice come out of nowhere.

"Experiment 846, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior. Elementalist: check. Strength: 10. Endurance: 10. Defence: 8.5. Control: 9."

And then he paused. He looked again at the papers in his clip board, his smirk turning into a full menacing smile.

"Elemental Drifter: check. She is ready for further experiments."

And screams were the only thing you could hear then.


	3. Chapter 1: Troubled and Confused

**Elemental Drifters (Post Allegiant)**

**A/N: **The first few chapters maybe boring but it helps with what explaining about some happenings in the past and what not. It's very hard for me to get the kind of character they have because, I, myself am a very weird person. I change personalities quite quickly and I have a lot of facades so it's very hard for me to get the right character. This is my first fanfiction about the Divergent Trilogy so I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1: Troubled and Confused**

"_Come on! Wake up you worthless people." _

_That was what I woke up to as everybody in the room groaned and pushed themselves off the floor, rubbing the sleepiness off their eyes._

_I've been in here for two months and though I wish I could say my stay here for the whole time was amazing, but I would then be lying. Every day, we do the same routine over and over again, as if like we were being prepared for something and we weren't told what or why. Part of those 'trainings' include being electrocuted for who knows how long, tormented for who knows how long, and even more horrid stuff for who knows how long. _

_We aren't allowed to question them because if we do, we get punished. Or even just to be curious of what they're doing. Or just anything that would look or sign as rebelling. They know if we do because when I observed something, there seems to be an equal body movement for every action, like lying, curiosity and even urges. But that never stopped me._

_Once I got to realize that, I was able to mask my emotions, which is actually what they want us to do, but I know how to mask them more to even let them not know that I know what they want to know and control about us; out intentions_

_They want us to crumble and follow them by their every word and not even wonder why. When I learned that, I was also able to know how to read body languages and no, not the perverted languages that perverted people think about. The way how people consciously or unconsciously react when something happens like fidgeting when nervous or breath hitching when suddenly stunned or even noticing the heartbeat increasing even though you keep a calm facade, I learned to read. It gets easy when you get used to it, especially when the people around you aren't even trying to hide their expressions, or when they do, they're either very horrible at it or they're very conspicuous of their effort but their efforts were useless because they always end up to the same way, very horrible at it._

_One of the things I noticed that nobody in this place ever had the guts to even just to think about was why were we held captive in a place where we were isolated from…whatever was out there. _

_The walls were somewhat like metals, so we couldn't hear what was happening at the other side. No light was able to penetrate the walls from the outside. The whole building was only lit by fluorescent light bulbs that sometime flicker. We also didn't know what time it was but I was able to figure that out when one day, while I woke up earlier than the others, guards were talking quietly, but I was able to hear them perfectly; For some reason, I was a special case for the scientists here because they put more pressure in me and by pressure, I mean torture; they were debating whether to wake us up already and the other one said that it wasn't 3 a.m., the usual time they woke us up. So ever since then, I knew what time it was._

_One of the things I also discovered; you would be shocked on how stupid their guards are, strong but stupid; was that they were purposely getting us acquainted with some certain…elements. Like some of us, I noticed that most were frequently tortured with one of something. They were either usually burned or usually electrocuted or even usually drowned. Also, like I said before, they put more pressure on me. The others are used to one or two kinds of torture for them, but I was used for ten kinds of torture._

_I never made friends here. The people here, as I grouped them, are cowards, lying cowards, and the stupid lying cowards. I was the only one here that had the guts to question the others here, which resulted for me, before, an additional two hours for torture, but in all honesty, was all worth it because I learned that day something valuable._

_The door opened to where we were supposed to be tortured one by one, when instead they suddenly stopped us and the guard took his gun and shot the man beside me._

"_Next time, be careful of what you want to think." He said then continued to guide us to another room, while leaving the man lying dead, just there by the hallway._

_Nobody reacted; it was a normal occurrence for one of us to die. In one day, there's usually one of us dying or already dead by the time we wake up._

_Once we entered another hallway, the group was split into two. One went to the right while the other went to the left. I was part with the first group. As the group walked for about two hours, we finally came to a stop when in front of us was a metal door and chairs were prepared out of it._

_Next thing I knew, one of us would go into the room, while the others waited outside for their turn, not really excited. It was clear that everyone was shocked to have a new trial for us. Usually, we have new trials once every month and this month's was already done, but maybe things just went ahead too much._

_Time was my worst enemy right now. As one would enter, another would exit and would look like someone just ate his very essence, not like it doesn't happen more than necessary to us, but this was beyond what to expect. We couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door, making more people in our group more restless. I wasn't though. One of the things I learned here is that you should know how to control your composure because if you don't, they'll target you next until you break._

_Caught up in thinking, I didn't realize it was already my turn._

_Once I entered, I was pushed to a dome inside the very large room. Everything in the dome was white, as if I was like placed inside the room of a mental institution. _

_A man was seated in front of me, though he was outside the dome, he was in front of me._

_Then he said something that made my breath hitch._

"_**Are you nervous?"**_

_Somehow, I knew I heard those words already. Not from him, but from somebody else. Somebody I once treasured. Not knowing where I heard it, I still knew my answer. It was the same answer when I was asked of it back then._

"_**No."**_

"_**Well then, you should be terrified." **_

_Then all the occurrences, just because of those words, turned into a blur. I couldn't see straight. My heartbeat was escalating higher and higher and my brain was only able to comprehend one thing that what was happening; pain._

_Hours seemed to pass but in actuality, just probably half an hour, and I don't know how, but I was still conscious even through the torture. I was used to torture, but there seems to be something different with this torture. Every time I was able to finish for every few minutes, they would turn it up a notch, like they were trying to impress someone or by those ways. Like they were trying to prove something…but the question is what._

_A full hour passed and I was lying limp in a corner of the room, when the door opened and the guard took my forearm. _

_As we were walking; well he was walking, I was limping; to the door, I noticed that the fluorescent light bulbs were flickering uncontrollably, there was soil and water on the floor, the walls were bent just like somebody just punched through them a lot of times…__**just like my first time**__._

_I knew that just in a few minutes, I would be passing out. Just as we passed two men, one was a scientist while the other was the man who just looked, I heard only two things._

"_I want her."_

"_It's a deal. You can pick her up tomorrow."_

_Then everything went black._

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

**Chicago**_**/**_**8:00 am**_/_**September 23, 2121**

"**We don't give a rat's ass with whatever you say. We will never surrender!**" Jack, the Candor leader, shouted.

The Bureaus' attack forces were ready to attack when their leader stopped them.

It was another day again that the Bureaus were trying to, in better words, persuade the Chicago experiment to let themselves be willingly quote 'help their damage ways' quote or in any ways of translation, willingly let yourself be tested.

This all started five years ago when chaos happened and one of the Dauntless died, but certainly not in vain. It wasn't really such a bother to them at first, because they weren't the group they were targeting, but just a month ago the Bureaus started visiting them with their speeches of 'final piece and everlasting happiness.'

"We know that you all feel threatened by our presence here, but we assure you that we only want what's best for-" But before he could even finish, Four, the leader for the past five years of Dauntless, threw a knife at him. Intentionally just above his head when their leader dodged, and the knife almost hit five Bureau members before it hit the tree behind them.

"We don't care what you have been saying for the past weeks, we won't let you ruin our society. Please leave our grounds. That is still Chicago soil that you stand on and we will not anymore tolerate your frequent visits. We won't change our minds, so again, please leave." Johanna, representative for the Amity, said finally snapping, losing the usual calm and peaceful expression, but only a little bit.

Few of the Bureau members glared, for both the knife incident and for cutting off their leader.

"We just want for you all to be fine and we all know what's best for you-" But before the leader could even finish, he was cut off once again.

"We were already fine here in Chicago. Everything was going great but when the government and the Bureau of Genetic Welfare intervened, everything went downhill after that. If it wasn't for Tri- I mean a very special Dauntless member, who died in the crossfire between the safety for the factions and the Bureaus, we wouldn't even be here, alive." Zeke, one of the few Dauntless who went there, looked at Four for a moment before looking their leader's eyes, taunting him to say anything silently.

"Well, the only explanation here is that the death of that person was necessary-"

That was the last straw.

Before their leader could even continue, something was again shot at him, but this time it wasn't a knife. It was three bullet shots. One very near to his right arm, one very close to his left arm and one above his head that if he even moved one centimeter while the shot was done, he would have died. Everything happened so fast, accurate and quiet that it shocked everybody present. And who almost shot him?

It was Four.

Everybody from the Dauntless faction was pissed. They knew who Tris Prior was. They knew what she did for their society. Even the other factions knew her and respected her. Not like how the Dauntless faction does, but still they do respect her.

Caleb, Natalie, and Andrew Prior were also clearly enraged. Their palms starting to fist, though tears were starting to appear through their eyes. Five years and she was still a bad topic. But the worst was Four.

In the last five years, he has been nothing but, as what you can say, lifeless and being a complete bi*ch. Once the buildings and the lives of the people were alright after that day five years ago, they elected leaders for every faction. The faction system is not so bad anymore. They try to socialize with different factions like visiting them during leisure time and cooperating when needed but other than that, they couldn't deny what they learned since they were born, faction before blood, but then old habits die hard.

Things were never, and at the same time, really the same. The effects of living in fear, manipulation and restrictions for so long could be seen through their actions. The fear can still be seen in them but still, they do what they intend to do, what they want to do, with more boundaries though. The fear that had so much power over them still controlling a part of their minds cannot be forgotten so easily.

Four changed for the worse. Guilt and sorrow consumed him making him bitter, to the point that life was, for him, pointless. The guilt being present for not being able to protect _her _and the sorrow because he knows that now he has to live in a life without _her_, the worst punishment he could ever live with. His reason for living was stripped from him in just mere seconds without him knowing much later. The reason he's still alive now is because he knows that _she _would want him to.

Four would train the initiates more ruthlessly to the point where they would usually collapse by the end of the night. He would isolate himself from the others except for a few people and still, he would only interact with them within a few minutes before being the cold and emotionless person he became now.

"I think it would be better if you all leave now. Your presence before has already disrupt the 'peace' we had before and especially now. Please leave and don't come back." Margaret, the new leader of Abnegation, said; losing the usual kind and soft voice that most Abnegation have.

The leader was about to say something but stopped himself. He looked at the back and said something to them before they all went back to wherever they came from. Though everyone knew that the battle wasn't over, far from it even.

When the last group of members from the Bureau left, all the leaders of the five factions looked at each other, except for the more than usually enraged Dauntless leader who left as soon as he knew that the threat was gone for the mean time.

"What do you think should we do? We can't just always do this every day for the rest of our lives." Johanna asked as she rubbed her temple in distress, sighing.

"We can always just tell Four to attack the Bureaus with the other Dauntless members. I'm sure he would be more than happy to kill them, if not just at least permanently scar them." Jack said so nonchalantly that the other leaders didn't seem to mind what he said until rethinking what he said after a few seconds.

"We're being serious here Jack." Logan, the new leader of Erudite, said.

"I'm also being serious here _Logan_" Jack mocked. "What do _you _suggest we do? It's not like they'll stop if we don't do something different and talk this out with them. They're not like us, use your head, would you? I though Erudite were intelligent." Jack sneered.

Logan was about to say something, probably a smart-mouthed retort, but Johanna stopped him. They already had a big problem with fighting the Bureaus, they didn't need the two factions to put them in a more vulnerable position.

"Logan and Jack, please stop this now." Johanna said as she stepped in between the two leaders.

"Johanna's right. We should think up of something now but not something that that would need physical or even just mental violence because then this would end up with another between the Bureaus and Factions. I know for a matter of fact that we wouldn't want to repeat that escapade ever again." Margaret said as she helped Johanna from making Logan and Jack possibly kill each other.

Well, what Margaret said _did _shut them up.

Jack and Logan sighed but said nothing to hint that they were, in anyway, sorry or that they regretted what they said.

Silence was the only thing that could be heard as the leaders took in what the Abnegation had just said. All were relieving scenes during _that _day in their minds while they looked at the ground. A few minutes passed when suddenly thunder could be heard and soon rain drops were hitting them but they didn't move for a while.

A few minutes later, the rain was getting worse so the leaders went back to their respective compounds, but one leader in particular, who wore red and yellow, then thought up of a plan.

_I hope this'll end well._

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

**Moscow**_**/**_**7:00 pm**_**/**_**September 23, 2121**

Clashes of thunder, weapons and sounds of groans could be heard on the training grounds.

"Next." A blonde-haired woman with piercing blue eyes said as the two opponents who fought were now injured and one in particular wasn't able to continue.

Next came two black-haired females. Getting ready, they get into their positions.

"Fight!" After that was said, they both dashed for each other. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the lights then started flickering and seconds later, they blew up.

'_About damn time.'_ The blonde woman smirked when the females finally started getting serious.

Sparks could be seen in the ring and then they both went for each other, with smirks on their faces.

A half an hour passed and the girls were still going at it when the door to the training grounds suddenly slammed opened and in came two people, one 23 year-old man and one 5 year-old little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl ran to the blonde.

"Lily, I told you to never run in here." The blonde scolded Lily, as she held her in her arms and hugged her and kissed her head.

"Sorry mommy." Said Lily as she nestled her head in the blonde's shoulder, falling asleep immediately, though she didn't mind it one bit.

Cradling Lily to her chest, she looked at the man beside them, who hasn't said anything since he entered the room, but his eyes told her more than she needed.

"So we're finally going to strike, huh?" The blonde asked and the man nodded. He gave her a small folder. The blonde opened and inside were the details for the mission.

While scanning the papers, the man turned around, walking to the door but stopped before he went out.

"Get your things ready. We'll be meeting the others tomorrow and I don't doubt that we'll be in Chicago for a long time." Then he went out.

The blonde looked behind and she saw the students training. She looked at the child in her arms and she saw her daughter.

Then her thoughts turned to a pair of twins and her eyes hardened.

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

_**Moscow/8:00 am/August 28, 2116**_

_Where am I?_

_Déjà vu suddenly hit the blonde's head as she held her head in her hands as she looked up from the floor, kneeling on both knees._

_She was in a moving vehicle, she could tell from the numerous bumps she felt. Looking around, still clutching her hurting head, she noticed that she was inside a truck and she could feel that the walls were made of metal. She could easily get out now that she can fully control her elemental powers._

_The last memory she had was when she defeated groups of whole armies of soldiers and her body was on the verge of blacking out due to exhaustion. The next were black._

_Before she could use her powers, the truck stopped and the dump truck opened and men with suits were there. It was pointless wearing those suits, with or without her powers; she could defeat all of them._

_When she was about to attack, the sight of red-headed fraternal twins slightly older than her, probably for four years, entered her vision and she calmed down for some unknown reason._

_The female held her hand for her and she took it._

"_Hello! My name's Devora and that guy over there's Dimitrios, he's my twin. We'll be in charge of you while you stay here in Moscow, Russia."_

_Then I blacked out._

___/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

_**Moscow/9:00 pm/November 16, 2116**_

"_Where am I?" The blonde thought out loud as she woke up. Trying to move her arms, she couldn't. She looked down and saw that she was bound and she was too tired to use her powers._

'_I really need to stop waking up like this.' She thought and sighed. Looking around, she saw devices that came from the Russian compound and her eyes widened._

_She stopped her thoughts when four men entered the room. She recognized all of them, but she focused on two particular people. _

"_It seems that you're finally awake." _

"_Way to speak the obvious, __**Zachary**__, Leader of the Bureaus." She spited his name and then looked at the man to his left, the man she abhorred the most._

"_And you, Levushka Romonva. I always did suspect how every disaster happening in the compound was just treated as nothing and I was right. It was because the leader of the Russian experiment was the one who was starting all of it, with the help of the leader of the Bureaus. Pathetic." _

"_Say whatever, but remember I'm the one in control." said Levushka as he smirked._

'_Only for now.' The woman thought._

"_And? It's not like this chains can stop me for long." _

"_Oh, I know. But they can hold you off for more or less an hour and before you can do anything, I'll already be finished." _

"_With what? My friends are still out there. They'll be able to stop you. I trained them and they're more than capable than defeating whatever army you assembled. Plus, Devora and Dimitrios are also out there." She sneered at them._

_Levushka and Zachary only smirked and said nothing._

_Before the woman could do anything, Levushka snapped his fingers and somebody wheeled two bodies. Not just _two _bodies. Two UNCONSCIOUS bodies and not just two unconscious bodies but…_

"_NO!" The woman writhed in her seat, but it was hopeless, she still couldn't destroy the chain as much as she wanted to. "Let Devora and Dimitrios go!" She struggled more in her seat, the chains bruising her body, but she didn't care._

_She noticed Levushka and Zachary say something to a guard but she didn't bother listening. For the first time in five years, she was panicking, but she didn't care. Two of the very few people who she loved were, possibly, going to die that night. _

_Then the next thing was like a movie. Two of the security guards in the compound held a gun to Devora and Dimitrios' head in slow motion and she, in a chair, struggling and even went so low to beg to save them, but just like any cliché experiences, they didn't spare their lives and they killed them._

_The blonde's sight then turned red and the next thing she knew the heads of everybody in the room were detached from their bodies and their bodies were severely injured._

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

"Mommy?" The blonde was taken out of her thoughts as her daughter called her. She noticed that Lily was already awake and everyone was already at their dorms. Lily was by the door and looking at her questioningly.

"I'll be there in a short while honey."

"Okay!" said Lily and skipped outside.

The blonde smiled for a second and sighed. Looking at her ankle was an anklet with pictures of 6 people and the seventh slot was still blank.

Without noticing, she was already spacing out again until somebody snapped their fingers in front of her face.

"Hey! Are you still in there?"

Surprised, she took a step back and took a deep breath shakily. The woman in front of her laughed and petted her head.

Annoyed, the blonde tried to glare but it came as a somewhat cute pout, which made the woman laugh more.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now Sasha."

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if you weren't spacing out. Come on, let's pack out things Tris." And with that, the woman went out not bothering to wait for Tris.

'_Tris.' _She said her name in her head.

Shaking her head, she closed off the air conditioners and the lights of before locking up.

Looking outside the window, she looked at her raven tattoos near her heart.

Asking the same questions since she woke up five years ago somewhere she didn't know, she sighed and looked up to the moon.

_Who am I really? _

_Where did I really live?_

_And then her most confusing question, though it usually calmed her when she thought of the certain name she didn't know who._

_Who is Four or Tobias? _

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

**A/N: **Did you guys like this chapter? I probably won't be able to update for a while because our internet connection won't be fast for a while but I'll try to update as fast as I can. Well, please review :)


	4. Chapter 2: Lifeless

**Elemental Drifters (Post Allegiant)**

**A/N: **Hi guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of _Elemental Drifters (Post Allegiant)_. I'm sorry if it had incorrect grammar and misspelled words. It's because I don't have a beta and I'm usually too lazy to read it again. Enough chit-chat, here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: Lifeless**

**Chicago**_**/**_**8:00 am**_**/**_**September 24, 2121**

There were at it again. The Bureaus came back the next day, just like they expected. Jack was annoyed to say the least; Logan also had the same reaction when he saw the Bureaus. Four was just like he has been since five years ago, emotionless and lifeless. Margaret's reaction is like how every Abnegation was trained to react, vague. Unlike the others, Johanna had a small smile; almost smirk; on her face. She, like the other three; Four wasn't included because he didn't really care anymore even if he knew; knew that the Bureaus were going to return by the next day, but unlike the other leaders, she planned ahead.

Jack was, again, arguing and shouting at the Bureaus but now, Logan was also doing the same thing. Margaret was at the side lines, minding her own business but was ready to do something if anything happened. Four was still furious at the Bureaus' leader; still remembering what he said yesterday and was gripping one gun at his right hand and three knives at his left hand.

Sighing, Johanna looked at her watch and it was 8:10.

'_Just twenty more minutes.' _Thought Johanna while tapping her right foot impatiently.

"**Can't you get it through your thick skulls? We won't surrender to any of you and make us your personal guinea pigs for any of your experiments so leave us alone!**" Jack shouted at the Bureaus, reaching the maximum level of annoyance and if you looked closely, a vein could be seen popping out of his forehead already.

Logan wasn't doing any better. He was also getting annoyed at the Bureaus way 'justice'. Not only did it remind him that they could be possibly used as lab rats since the Bureaus have a more advanced technology than theirs but it also reminds him of what happened five years ago; that the Erudite also thought like the Bureaus even if it was only for a few weeks or months.

"We know that you all feel threatened with our presence here but we only want for you to finally be free-" To that everybody from the factions scoffed.

"Well, it can clearly be seen that our definitions of free are very different since to us, what you'll be doing is to trap and use us for whatever you want since we're 'Genetically Damaged' in your eyes." The Candor representative glared, scoffing.

Their leader sighed and for the first time ever since they were trying to persuade them, he looked like he was getting tired of trying. Then seconds later he had the annoying smile again on his face.

"Fine then. You leave us with only a few options left. We won't come back here for a whole year anymore. We will give you time to think. To those who will choose to surrender then we will let you come with us but if you choose to fight, then unfortunately you will leave us not choice but to eliminate you."

Four and the other Dauntless present weren't fazed. They were usually threatened death before and were now used to it but clearly the other factions weren't so used to be threatened to be killed before with their reactions.

Most members gasped of what they heard, the leaders glared. They would never surrender, but they knew that there was a higher chance now for a war to happen. If they don't think this up well then chances are, they could possibly all get killed a year from now.

"**You expect us to care! We're not frightened one bit! If you want a war then fine, it'll be out pleasure. Our decision won't change so if you don't want to back out from what you started then we suggest you all should get your funerals ready because it looks like you all are so he*l bent on to get yourself six-feet underground!**"

Their leader wasn't bothered one bit by Jack's response but Johanna could notice that the members were on the brink of snapping. Others weren't trying to hide it but others, especially those who were nearest to their leader; probably for protection; were hiding it very well. Being a representative of Amity, Johanna has been able to read body languages especially if it was about hate or anger or even at the point of breaking even though he's keeping a good facade because as an Amity leader, she has to have the potential of knowing when to stop a fight or if possible, even before the fight even starts, she already has to stop it.

Johanna was getting a bit anxious though. She knew and as much as she didn't want to admit it unlike a Candor would, she knew that if they failed, the peace they worked so hard, especially _that certain girl_, for the past five years and few months could all be taken away by the Bureaus if it ends up in a war even before _they _could arrive.

It seemed saddening to think that, especially for an Amity leader, but she couldn't help but face it that there was a huge chance of that happening. The peace, they never even imagined was now theirs but at the same time, for the price of one soul that meant a lot for the whole organization that made many people grieve and most are still grieving, could possibly be taken away from them in just one possible incident that is most likely to happen.

Candor, Amity, Erudite and Abnegation would be useless if war would to take place again. The only faction that specialized there was Dauntless and the Dauntless faction is one factions that has the smaller numbers of members because they're the one who has to protect the whole community. Adding fuel to the fire, since after the war, among all the factions, Dauntless is not the most trusting to the other factions. Their the faction who mostly hangs out with the members only to their group and a few people at the other factions but among everybody, the Dauntless is the faction that usually keeps to themselves and if a war did happen, then there's a possibility they would only protect the people they do care, which would do them a big problem.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that dark clouds were starting to replace the clear blue sky that was there seconds ago. Margaret was only paying attention to the verbal, possibly going to turn to physical, argument the leader of the Bureaus and the two leaders were having at. Four wasn't paying attention much but was listening to a few of their arguments so that he knew just when he could strike to kill any one of them if they said anything about _her_.

"**Leave already! You disgusting Bureaus shouldn't even be here. You make us sick! You aren't welcome here anymore so go back to where you all came from!" **Jack yelled with so much hate and rage in his eyes. If only glaring could kill, then all of them would be six-feet underground already.

"We understand your situation and that is why we are giving you time-"

"**No! No you don't. You don't understand anything in our situation, much less how we feel. Aren't you smart enough to know when you're not wanted like NOW? Just get the he*l out of here and never return!**" The outraged Erudite leader now screamed. He finally snapped, startling most from their faction and the other factions. It's not every day you see a member from the Erudite compound; much less a leader; to crack and lose his composure and since Logan was usually calm and collected when in the presence of others, it shocked most of them.

Jack, Margaret, Johanna and even Logan himself shocked from his own outburst didn't notice when one of the Bureau soldiers got furious and took a _Ruger SR9 _and shot immediately at Logan. Four was able to notice and took his own _P7 _and shot it at both his shoulders, making sure that he would be in a lot of pain that he would not be able to shoot another one.

Though Four was able to stop the man from shooting again, the first bullet couldn't be stopped. But something stopped it just in time.

Finally noticing some changes to their surroundings, Johanna looked at her watch and sighed in relief.

_8:30_

'_Just in time._' Thought Johanna as she wiped some sweat on her forehead while her left hand was clutching her dress near her pounding heart, smiling. They were just in time before the fight or even war could start. For the first time in weeks, they might finally have a chance in defeating the Bureaus and relax.

Then Johanna noticed something though. There were no other people other than them and the Bureaus. No one there was new. They all have been there since the Bureaus arrived so where were they?

The soldier beside the injured man cursed and took out his own gun but before he could fire, somebody fell from the sky…

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

Saying that everybody was shocked would have been an understatement. When do you ever get to see somebody fall from the sky, survive, land on their two feet, uninjured, and takes an _Al Mar SERE 2000 Folding Combat Knife _from nowhere and throws it to the man who could have hurt, or even kill, you?

The person who fell from the sky was clearly a woman. Standing at 5'5, she had straight butt-length blonde hair. She was wearing a black tank top under her black leather jacket and black leggings. Her face couldn't be seen because she was wearing a mask which covered her whole face that had a unique outline and design to it.

"You know" A voice from their left started. Everybody turned to where the voice came from. There they saw a man who had spiky reddish-black hair and just like the woman, he had a different kind of mask on. "It's not fair to shoot an unarmed man, whatever situation it is."

"Really? And who might you be?" The leader said, narrowing his eyes. He looked for a second at the soldier beside him who was clutching his shoulder and the other man withering in pain holding his stomach where the knife deeply pierced him before calling a medic. The two soldiers were then placed on two separate stretchers. One medic took out the knife while the other medics placed their hands on the wounds for pressure before they were carried out.

"You don't remember us? Of course, I would expect that since it's from _you_." A woman then appeared from their right. She was wearing the same thing the blonde had and she had wavy midnight black hair that reached just by her hips. Like the others, she was also wearing a mask but it had a different design than to the blonde.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The leader snarled, for the first time, lost his composure. His fists started to curl and his face held the look of an enrage man.

The woman didn't reply but you could tell she was just smirking along with the man at the opposite side of her. Both emitted the impression of cockiness and high confidence with even just their stance while the other woman that literally fell from the sky gave the impression of calm and collected and the need to respect her, though contrasting to her height, was their clearly. She seemed like the quiet yet smart, strong and sensible kind of woman.

After a couple of moments of silence, the blonde spoke, "Answer me this Zachariah, how does peace and complete freedom relate in together? I'm sure being the leader of the Bureaus for almost five years now has given you a general idea of the two."

Zachariah looked shock for a moment but then calmed down, he still didn't speak. He looked apprehensive for a moment before putting up a calm facade, clearly not planning on answering. Seconds later though, his eyes widened.

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

Everyone, both leader and members present, were confused, shocked and awed by what was just happening, except for the Amity leader who was smiling and looking relaxed at the side lines.

Four wasn't as awed or shocked as everyone from the Dauntless and other factions on to what was just happening but instead he had a hint of confusion and a large amount of familiarization. He didn't know if it was just him or if everybody felt it, but he felt like he knew the blonde. For the first time in years, he felt a spark of life in him.

Not in control of his actions, he takes a run for the blonde and takes her right arm in his hand, making the mask fall off from her face.

Blue eyes met his and then she says something the same time he does.

_Tobias_

_Tris_

And the next thing he knew, Tris' eyes closes and she faints in his arms,

_Lifeless_

_/_**D**_/_**I**_/_**V**_/_**E**_/_**R**_/_**G**_/_**E**_/_**N**_/_**T**_/_

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter isn't so well written and I'm sorry if the weapons I picked aren't good or appropriate because I don't know that much about guns, knives or anything relating to those. I was only able to find them because for hours and hours I searched the web for it. I'm not sure if the chapter title is appropriate for the chapter but I couldn't think up of anything anymore. Hope you like this chapter then. Please review! Your reviews gives me the courage to write and more updates means faster and possibly even will be longer updates so REVIEW!


End file.
